TrainBoy43's Making of Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US)
Here is the making of the sixth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Johnny *Johnny's Mail Car *Johnny's Flatcar *Johnny's Acorn Car *Johnny's Caboose *Tomy Gordon *Green Express Coach 1 *Green Coach (Thomas & Friends Trackmaster Seasons Greetings Christmas 3 Car Set) *Two Annie and Two Clarabel Coaches (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Spencer's Red Coach *Tomy Edward Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Johnny pulls into Knapford station, pulling his mailcar, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose. Scene 2 *Gordon pulls out of the station, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach. Scene 3 *Sir Topham Hatt is on board. Scene 4 *Gordon runs along the main line. Scene 5 *Gordon approaches the tunnel. Scene 6 *Henry, still sad, talks while lip syncing with worry and thinks for a moment. Scene 7 *Gordon talks while lip syncing happily as he approaches the tunnel. Scene 8 *The cabin wheeshes. Scene 9 *A surprised Gordon finds himself slowing down. Scene 10 *Gordon comes to a halt. Scene 11 *Gordon asks what's happened while talking and lip syncing. Scene 12 *Gordon's crew talk about his safety bursting and that he can't pull the train anymore. Scene 13 *Gordon talks sadly while lip syncing. Scene 14 *Henry laughs happily. Scene 15 *Everyone comes to see Gordon. Scene 16 *Sir Topham Hatt talks crossly while lip syncing. Scene 17 *Gordon gets uncoupled from his coaches. Scene 18 *Henry watches happily. Scene 19 *Gordon slinks and backs onto a siding. Scene 20 *Edward waits at Knapford station. Scene 21 *Edward talks happily while lip syncing and winks. Scene 22 *Edward whistles happily. Scene 23 *Edward puffs away. Scene 24 *A cross Gordon looks at Edward coming and talks crossily. Scene 25 *Edward buffers up behind the train. Scene 26 *Edward's wheels spin. Scene 27 *Edward puffs, and pushes as hard as he can, but is not strong enough to push the heavy coaches. Scene 28 *Edward's wheels stop. Scene 29 *Edward pants for breath. Scene 30 *Edward reverses and runs round. Scene 31 *Gordon talks while lip syncing to Sir Topham Hatt. Scene 32 *Sir Topham Hatt happily talks while lip syncing to Gordon. Scene 33 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing to Henry. Scene 34 *Henry happily talks while lip syncing. Scene 35 *Henry's crew light his fire and stoke the coal into his furnace. Scene 36 *As the wall gets removed, Henry gets up steam and puffs out of the tunnel. Scene 37 *As Henry reverses, Edward runs past him. Scene 38 *As Henry reverses, Edward reverses back up to the Express coaches. Scene 39 *Sir Topham Hatt talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 40 *Henry backs down toward Edward, who is coupled up to the front of the Express. Scene 41 *Henry gets coupled up in front of Edward. Scene 42 *Edward talks happily while lip syncing and whistles. Scene 43 *Henry whistles and talks happily while lip syncing. Scene 44 *Henry and Edward set off together. Scene 45 *Gordon watches the Express leave. Scene 46 *Henry and Edward thunder through the tunnel. Scene 47 *Henry and Edward puff onward. Scene 48 *Sir Topham Hatt smiles and waves at Henry and Edward. Scene 49 *The train is at a high speed. Scene 50 *Sir Topham Hatt's hatt is blown off. Scene 51 *A goat eats it for tea. Scene 52 *Sir Topham Hatt sighs sadly. Scene 53 *Henry and Edward pull into a station. Scene 54 *Henry and Edward stop. Scene 55 *The passengers thank Henry and Edward are pleased. Scene 56 *Gordon, Henry, and Edward head back to the shed. Scene 57 *Henry arrives at the sheds. Scene 58 *Henry smiles at the screen. Scene 59 *Henry puts his thumb up and winks at the screen. Trivia *The special guests will be Johnny, his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose. *Johnny will be filmed, hauling his mail car, flatcar, acorn car, and caboose from Shots 1 to 2 and Gordon will be filmed, pulling his green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach from Shots 2 to 10, and will be uncoupled from Shots 17 to 19. *Edward will be filmed, trying to push the train from Shots 25 to 30, and will run around in Shots 31 to 38, and in Shot 39, will get coupled up to the front of the train. *Henry will couple up and Edward pull Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, tan Express coach, red and white Express coach, green Express coach, and red Express coach from Shots 40 to 55. *Henry and Edward will help Gordon in Shot 56. Category:TrainBoy43